This invention relates to novel non-aqueous antifoam compositions.
U.S. application Ser. No. 691,394, filed concurrently herewith, entitled TRANSIENT ANTIFOAM COMPOSITIONS by M. Rosen and S. Sterman discloses transient non-aqueous antifoam compositions based on silica filler and the condensation product of a partially hydrolyzed trifunctional silane. Such antifoam compositions can not be readily employed in an emulsified form due to their hydrolytic instability in water. In order to obtain a high degree of effectiveness in aqueous foam systems such antifoam compositions generally must be first solubilized using a dispersing solvent.